yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! anime cards (Virtual World)
This is a gallery of cards from the Virtual World arc of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. Cards are listed here, ordered first by card type and then in order of appearance. Normal Monsters BlueEyesWhiteDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon AlligatorsSword-EN-Anime-DM.png | Alligator's Sword CelticGuardian-EN-Anime-DM.png | Celtic Guardian CurseofDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Curse of Dragon DarkMagician-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Magician DarkMagicianArkana-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Magician DarkRabbit-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Rabbit GaiaTheFierceKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gaia The Fierce Knight GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts GiantSoldierofStone-EN-Anime-DM.png | Giant Soldier of Stone HarpieLady-EN-Anime-DM.png | Harpie Lady LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png | Left Arm of the Forbidden One LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png | Left Leg of the Forbidden One MillenniumShield-JP-Anime-DM.png | Millennium Shield MysticalElf-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mystical Elf Niwatori-JP-Anime-DM.png | Niwatori RedEyesBDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Red-Eyes B. Dragon RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png | Right Arm of the Forbidden One RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png | Right Arm of the Forbidden One Seiyaryu-JP-Anime-DM.png | Seiyaryu SummonedSkull-EN-Anime-DM.png | Summoned Skull MelchidtheFourFaceBeast-EN-Anime-DM-NC.jpg | Melchid the Four-Face Beast AncientElf-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ancient Elf LadyofFaith-JP-Anime-DM.png | Lady of Faith PetitAngel-EN-Anime-DM.png | Petit Angel SpiritoftheHarp-JP-Anime-DM.png | Spirit of the Harp WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress1-EN-Anime-DM.png | Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress GiantRedSeasnake-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Giant Red Seasnake FlyingPenguin-JP-Anime-DM.png | Flying Penguin GeminiElf-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gemini Elf BoltPenguin-JP-Anime-DM.png | Bolt Penguin Gatekeeper-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gatekeeper Firegrass-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Firegrass DarkKingoftheAbyss-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Dark King of the Abyss BasicInsect-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Basic Insect KeyMace-JP-Anime-DM.png | Key Mace MuseA-JP-Anime-DM.png | Muse-A Niwatori-JP-Anime-DM.png | Niwatori TheFuriousSeaKing-EN-Anime-DM.png | The Furious Sea King Torike-JP-Anime-DM.png | Torike DancingElf-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dancing Elf DollofDemise-EN-Anime-DM-2.jpg | Doll of Demise HeadlessKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Headless Knight LittleWinguard-JP-Anime-DM.png | Tiny Guardian RedArcheryGirl-EN-Anime-DM.png | Red Archery Girl SwordsmanofLandstar-JP-Anime-DM.png | Swordsman of Landstar WaterOmotics-EN-Anime-DM.png | Water Omotics JudgeMan-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Judge Man FlameSwordsman-EN-Anime-DM.png | Flame Swordsman CurtainoftheDarkOnes-JP-Anime-DM.png | Curtain of the Dark Ones Armaill-JP-Anime-DM.png | Armaill OneEyedShieldDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | One-Eyed Shield Dragon RoboticKnight-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Robotic Knight AncientTool-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ancient Tool ArmoredLizard-JP-Anime-DM.png | Armored Lizard AxeRaider-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Axe Raider CyberCommander-EN-Anime-DM.png | Cyber Commander MysticHorseman-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mystic Horseman The13thGrave-JP-Anime-DM.png | The 13th Grave Wingweaver-JP-Anime-DM.png | Wingweaver LauncherSpider-EN-Anime-DM.png | Launcher Spider Sengenjin-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Sengenjin GigaTechWolf-JP-Anime-DM.png | Giga-Tech Wolf GroundAttackerBugroth-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ground Attacker Bugroth CyberFalcon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Cyber Falcon OniTankT34-EN-Anime-DM.png | Oni Tank T-34 Yaranzo-JP-Anime-DM.png | Yaranzo DarkAssailant-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dark Assailant AmphibianBeast-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Amphibian Beast BattleOx-JP-Anime-DM.png | Battle Ox FlyingElephant-EN-Anime-DM.png | Flying Elephant GiltiatheDKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Giltia the D. Knight HornImp-EN-Anime-DM.png | Horn Imp Hyozanryu-JP-Anime-DM.png | Hyozanryu KoumoriDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Koumori Dragon MasakitheLegendarySwordsman-JP-Anime-DM.png | Masaki the Legendary Swordsaman RyuRan-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ryu-Ran SerpentNightDragon-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png | Serpent Night Dragon StoneStatueoftheAztecs-EN-Anime-DM.png | Stone Statue of the Aztecs VorseRaider-JP-Anime-DM.png | Vorse Raider BlacklandFireDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Blackland Fire Dragon GyakutennoMegami-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Gyakutenno Megami RogueDoll-JP-Anime-DM.png | Rogue Doll RudeKaiser-EN-Anime-DM.png | Rude Kaiser SaggitheDarkClown-EN-Anime-DM.png | Saggi the Dark Clown SilverFang-JP-Anime-DM.png | Silver Fang WormDrake-EN-Anime-DM-Mistake.png | Worm Drake BabyDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Baby Dragon AlphaTheMagnetWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png | Alpha The Magnet Warrior Aeris-EN-Anime-DM.png | Aeris Gradius-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gradius GammaTheMagnetWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gamma The Magnet Warrior LusterDragon2-JP-Anime-DM.png | Luster Dragon #2 LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-JP-Anime-DM.png | La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp Effect Monsters TotalDefenseShogun-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Total Defense Shogun LordofD-JP-Anime-DM.png | Lord of D. ArchfiendofGilfer-EN-Anime-DM.png | Beast of Gilfer BigShieldGardna-JP-Anime-DM.png | Big Shield Gardna BusterBlader-JP-Anime-DM.png | Buster Blader DarkMagicianGirl-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Magician Girl DarkNecrofear-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Necrofear ExodiatheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png | Exodia the Forbidden One Jinzo-EN-Anime-DM.png | Jinzo Kuriboh-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kuriboh MaskedBeastDesGardius-JP-Anime-DM.png | Masked Beast Des Gardius DeepseaWarrior-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Deepsea Warrior ObnoxiousCelticGuard-EN-Anime-DM.png | Obnoxious Celtic Guardian Ashingray-EN-Anime-DM.png | Ashingray Ipiria-EN-Anime-DM.png | Ipiria RuklambatheSpiritKing-EN-Anime-DM.png | Ruklamba the Spirit King Yowie-JP-Anime-DM.png | Yowie WallofIllusion-JP-Anime-DM.png | Wall of Illusion RainbowSnakeEingana-EN-Anime-DM.png | Rainbow Snake Eingana Berfomet-EN-Anime-DM.png | Berfomet SwiftGaiatheFierceKnight-JP-Anime-DM.png | Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight NightmarePenguin-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Nightmare Penguin SinisterSerpent-EN-Anime-DM.png | Sinister Serpent FireSorcerer-JP-Anime-DM.png | Fire Sorcerer Skelengel-JP-Anime-DM.png | Skelengel TheUnhappyMaiden-JP-Anime-DM.png | The Unhappy Maiden WitchoftheBlackForest-JP-Anime-DM.png | Witch of the Black Forest DarkMagicianGirl-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Magician Girl 4StarredLadybugofDoom-JP-Anime-DM.png | 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom FlashAssailant-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Flash Assailant DefenderIceberg-EN-Anime-DM.png | Defender Iceberg PenguinTorpedo-EN-Anime-DM.png | Penguin Torpedo MahaVailo-JP-Anime-DM.png | Maha Vailo PantherWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png | Panther Warrior HayabusaKnight-JP-Anime-DM.png | Hayabusa Knight InsectQueen-EN-Anime-DM.png | Insect Queen SwordHunter-EN-Anime-DM.png | Sword Hunter HystericFairy-JP-Anime-DM.png | Hysteric Angel GearfriedtheIronKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gearfried the Iron Knight RocketWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png | Rocket Warrior GoblinAttackForce-EN-Anime-DM.png | Goblin Attack Force GoddesswiththeThirdEye-JP-Anime-DM.png | Goddess with the Third Eye StrikeNinja-JP-Anime-DM.png | Strike Ninja CyberJar-JP-Anime-DM.png | Cyber Jar LavaBattleguard-EN-Anime-DM.png | Lava Battleguard ShadowTamer-EN-Anime-DM.png | Shadow Tamer FirePrincess-JP-Anime-DM.png | Fire Princess TheForgivingMaiden-EN-Anime-DM.png | The Forgiving Maiden MachineKing-JP-Anime-DM.png | Machine King CannonSoldier-JP-Anime-DM.png | Cannon Soldier GradiusOption-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Gradius' Option LadyPanther-JP-Anime-DM.png | Lady Panther CommandAngel-JP-Anime-DM.png | Command Angel OrgoththeRelentless-EN-Anime-DM.png | Orgoth the Relentless DarklordMarie-JP-Anime-DM.png | Marie the Fallen One AmazonessChainMaster-EN-Anime-DM.png | Amazoness Chain Master RevivalJam-EN-Anime-DM.png | Revival Jam TheLegendaryFisherman-JP-Anime-DM.png | The Legendary Fisherman SpearDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Spear Dragon HirosShadowScout-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Hiro's Shadow Scout CaveDragon-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Cave Dragon GiantGerm-JP-Anime-DM.png | Giant Germ TwinHeadedBehemoth-JP-Anime-DM.png | Twin-Headed Behemoth InjectionFairyLily-EN-Anime-DM-2.png | Injection Fairy Lily TheWickedWormBeast-JP-Anime-DM.png | The Wicked Worm Beast SatelliteCannon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Satellite Cannon Sangan-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sangan MonsterTamer-EN-Anime-DM.png | Monster Tamer SpiritRyu-JP-Anime-DM.png | Spirit Ryu PossessedDarkSoul-EN-Anime-DM.png | Possessed Dark Soul Dreamsprite-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png | Dreamsprite TimeWizard-EN-Anime-DM.png | Time Wizard CatapultTurtle-EN-Anime-DM.png | Catapult Turtle MagicianofFaith-JP-Anime-DM.png | Magician of Faith DesVolstgalph-EN-Anime-DM.png | Des Volstgalph TheRockSpirit-JP-Anime-DM.png | The Rock Spirit MirageKnight-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Mirage Knight BerserkDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Berserk Dragon KaiserSeaHorse-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kaiser Sea Horse ChirontheMage-JP-Anime-DM.png | Chiron the Mage VampireLord-JP-Anime-DM.png | Vampire Lord SlateWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png | Slate Warrior GiantRex-JP-Anime-DM.png | Giant Rex DifferentDimensionDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Different Dimension Dragon LastTuskMammoth-JP-Anime-DM.png | Last Tusk Mammoth ThunderDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Thunder Dragon YataGarasu-EN-Anime-DM.png | Yata-Garasu AsuraPriest-EN-Anime-DM.png | Asura Priest ValkyriontheMagnaWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png | Valkyrion the Magna Warrior YamataDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Yamata Dragon Otohime-JP-Anime-DM.png | Otohime GreatLongNose-JP-Anime-DM.png | Great Long Nose InabaWhiteRabbit-EN-Anime-DM.png | Inaba White Rabbit Maharaghi-JP-Anime-DM.png | Maharaghi SusaSoldier-JP-Anime-DM.png | Susa Soldier HinoKaguTsuchi-EN-Anime-DM.png | Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi AncientLamp-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Ancient Lamp Ritual Monsters FiveHeadedDragon-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Mythic Dragon BlackLusterSoldier-JP-Anime-DM.png | Black Luster Soldier Relinquished-EN-Anime-DM.png | Relinquished MysticalBeastofSerket-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mystical Beast Serket ShinatoKingofaHigherPlane-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Shinato, King of a Higher Plane MagicianofBlackChaos-EN-Anime-DM.png | Magician of Black Chaos ExodiaNecross-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Exodia Necross Fusion Monsters BlueEyesUltimateDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon DragonMasterKnight-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dragon Master Knight ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast Kamionwizard-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kamionwizard DragonesstheWickedKnight-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dragoness the Wicked Knight StJoan-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | St. Joan SuperRoboyarou-JP-Anime-DM.png | Super Roboyarou PerfectMachineKing-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Perfect Machine King AlligatorsSwordDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Alligator's Sword Dragon HumanoidWormDrake-EN-Anime-DM-NC.jpg | Humanoid Worm Drake DarkFlareKnight-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Dark Flare Knight TwinHeadedThunderDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon Monster Tokens SheepToken-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Sheep Token SpiritToken-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Spirit Token Non-physical DarkMagicianKnight-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Dark Magician Knight Spell Cards TempleoftheKings-JP-Anime-DM.png | Temple of the Kings TheFluteofSummoningDragon-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | The Flute of Summoning Dragon Polymerization-EN-Anime-DM.png | Polymerization DeSpell-EN-Anime-DM.png | De-Spell LightforceSword-EN-Anime-DM.png | Lightforce Sword MakiutheMagicalMist-EN-Anime-DM.png | Makiu, the Magical Mist MagicalHats-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Magical Hats MonsterReborn-EN-Anime-DM.png | Monster Reborn Multiply-EN-Anime-DM.png | Multiply MysticBox-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mystic Box StopDefense-EN-Anime-DM.png | Stop Defense Exchange-EN-Anime-DM.png | Exchange QuickAttack-EN-Anime-DM.png | Quick Attack PrematureBurial-EN-Anime-DM.png | Premature Burial RainbowBlessing-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Rainbow Blessing OfferingstotheDoomed-JP-Anime-DM.png | Offerings to the Doomed ElfsLight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Elf's Light HarpiesFeatherDuster-EN-Anime-DM.png | Harpie's Feather Duster RoseWhip-EN-Anime-DM.png | Rose Whip SagesStone-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sage's Stone SilverBowandArrow-JP-Anime-DM.png | Silver Bow and Arrow MysticalSpaceTyphoon-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Mystical Space Typhoon PotofGreed-EN-Anime-DM.png | Pot of Greed ColdWave-JP-Anime-DM.png | Cold Wave PenguinSword-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Penguin Sword SwordofDarkDestruction-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Sword of Dark Destruction RevengeSacrifice-EN-Anime-DM.png | Revenge Sacrifice GracefulCharity-EN-Anime-DM.png | Graceful Charity OceanofRegeneration-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ocean of Regeneration CrossSacrifice-EN-Anime-DM.png | Soul Exchange GracefulDice-EN-Anime-DM.png | Graceful Dice NegateAttack-EN-Anime-DM.png | Negate Attack SkullDice-EN-Anime-DM.png | Skull Dice Scapegoat-EN-Anime-DM.png | Scapegoat SinisterJustice-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sinister Justice ReinforcementoftheArmy-JP-Anime-DM.png | Reinforcement of the Army QuickAttack-EN-Anime-DM.png | Quick Attack DeFusion-JP-Anime-DM.png | De-Fusion PainfulChoice-JP-Anime-DM.png | Painful Choice LeadingQuestion-EN-Anime-DM.png | Leading Question BurningSoulSword-EN-Anime-DM.png | Burning Soul Sword ArduousDecision-EN-Anime-DM.png | Arduous Decision ShieldSword-EN-Anime-DM.png | Shield & Sword BurningLand-JP-Anime-DM.png | Burning Land DiceDungeon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dice Dungeon TimeTravel-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Dimensionhole HornoftheUnicorn-JP-Anime-DM.png | Horn of the Unicorn MagicalNeutralizingForceField-EN-Anime-DM.png | Magical Neutralizing Force Field MonsterRecovery-EN-Anime-DM.png | Monster Recovery SwordsofRevealingLight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Swords of Revealing Light ScrollofBewitchment-JP-Anime-DM.png | Scroll of Bewitchment TheAForces-EN-Anime-DM.png | The A. Forces DoubleSnare-EN-Anime-DM.png | Double Snare GarmaSwordOath-JP-Anime-DM.png | Garma Sword Oath BlockAttack-EN-Anime-DM.png | Block Attack DimensionDice-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dimension Dice CardofSanctity-EN-Anime-DM.png | Card of Sanctity ClockworkNight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Clockwork Night ShortCircuit(DM)-EN-Anime-DM.png | Short Circuit RecyclingPlant-JP-Anime-DM.png | Recycling Plant MagicReflector-JP-Anime-DM.png | Magic Reflector RareMetalSoul-JP-Anime-DM.png | Rare Metal Soul Amplifier-EN-Anime-DM.png | Amplifier AntiMagicArrows-JP-Anime-DM.png | Anti-Magic Arrows BlackLusterRitual-EN-Anime-DM.png | Black Luster Ritual CardDestruction-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Card Destruction CupofSealedSoul-JP-Anime-DM.png | Cup of Sealed Soul ElfsLight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Elf's Light EmergencyProvisions-JP-Anime-DM.png | Emergency Provisions FoolishBurial-EN-Anime-DM.png | Foolish Burial SpellShatteringArrow-EN-Anime-DM.png | Living Arrow MaskedDoll-EN-Anime-DM.png | Masked Doll MaskofBrutality-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mask of Brutality RingofDefense-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ring of Defense Shrink-EN-Anime-DM.png | Shrink SpellReproduction-EN-Anime-DM-2.png | Spell Reproduction SpringofRebirth-EN-Anime-DM.png | Spring of Rebirth TheDarkDoor-EN-Anime-DM.png | The Dark Door WatchTranquilizer-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Watch Tranquilizer SebeksBlessing-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sebek's Blessing AWingbeatofGiantDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon RingofMagnetism-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ring of Magnetism BreathofLight-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Breath of Light ChangeofHeart-EN-Anime-DM.png | Change of Heart HeavyStorm-JP-Anime-DM.png | Heavy Storm ElegantEgotist-EN-Anime-DM.png | Elegant Egotist ALegendaryOcean-JP-Anime-DM.png | A Legendary Ocean FairyBox-EN-Anime-DM.png | Fairy Box AltarofMists-JP-Anime-DM.png | Altar of Mist KnightsTitle-JP-Anime-DM.png | Knight's Title DragonRevivalRitual-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dragon Revival Ritual ShinatosArk-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Shinato's Ark Fissure-JP-Anime-DM.png | Fissure GiantFlood-EN-Anime-DM.png | Giant Flood DeepestImpact-JP-Anime-DM.png | Deepest Impact IceAgePanic-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ice Age Panic CyclonLaser-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Cyclon Laser MatterLeveler-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Matter Leveler NextWorld-EN-Anime-DM.png | Next World BlackMagicRitual-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Magic Ritual FlamingFist-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Flaming Fist SpiritualEnergySettleMachine-JP-Anime-DM.png | Spiritual Energy Settle Machine ContractwithExodia-JP-Anime-DM.png | Contract with Exodia Trap Cards ChainDestruction-JP-Anime-DM.png | Chain Destruction DefenseParalysis-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Defense Paralysis MagicCylinder-JP-Anime-DM.png | Magic Cylinder MirrorForce-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mirror Force Shift-JP-Anime-DM.png | Shift SpellbindingCircle-EN-Anime-DM.png | Spellbinding Circle DramaticRescue-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Dramatic Rescue LightofIntervention-EN-Anime-DM.png | Light of Intervention MirrorWall-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mirror Wall MysticalRefpanel-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mystical Refpanel TearsofaMermaid-EN-Anime-DM.png | Tears of a Mermaid Waboku-JP-Anime-DM.png | Waboku Gust-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gust DrivingSnow-JP-Anime-DM.png | Driving Snow Michizure-EN-Anime-DM.png | Michizure BottomlessTrapHole-EN-Anime-DM.png | Bottomless Trap Hole MagicalArmShield-EN-Anime-DM.png | Magical Arm Shield Gamble-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gamble FatalAbacus-JP-Anime-DM.png | Fatal Abacus Graverobber-JP-Anime-DM.png | Graverobber HornofHeaven-JP-Anime-DM.png | Horn of Heaven MagicJammer-JP-Anime-DM.png | Magic Jammer BadReactiontoSimochi-JP-Anime-DM.png | Bad Reaction to Simochi RiryokuField-JP-Anime-DM.png | Riryoku Field BackupSoldier-EN-Anime-DM.png | Backup Soldier CrushCardVirus-EN-Anime-DM-2.png | Crush Card Virus DestinyBoard-EN-Anime-DM.png | Destiny Board DragonCaptureJar-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dragon Capture Jar EmbodimentofApophis-JP-Anime-DM.png | Embodiment of Apophis MaskofRestrict-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mask of Restrict NuminousHealer-JP-Anime-DM.png | Numinous Healer RingofDestruction-EN-Anime-DM.png | Ring of Destruction TheDragonsBead-JP-Anime-DM.png | The Dragon's Bead ImperialOrder-JP-Anime-DM.png | Imperial Order SolemnWishes-JP-Anime-DM.png | Solemn Wishes MaskofPerplexity-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mask of Perplexity LifeAbsorbingMachine-EN-Anime-DM.png | Life Absorbing Machine KunaiwithChain-EN-Anime-DM.png | Kunai with Chain DropOff-EN-Anime-DM.png | Drop Off GravityBind-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gravity Bind SilverDollar-EN-Anime-DM.png | Silver Dollar ADealwithDarkRuler-EN-Anime-DM.png | A Deal with Dark Ruler Earthshaker-EN-Anime-DM.png | Earthshaker DragonsRage-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Dragon's Rage LastTurn-JP-Anime-DM.png | Last Turn PyroClockofDestiny-EN-Anime-DM.png | Pyro Clock of Destiny NutrientZ-JP-Anime-DM.png | Nutrient Z DarkRenewal-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Renewal ChaosBarrierField-EN-Anime-DM.png | Chaos Barrier Field GroundBreaking-EN-Anime-DM.png | Ground Breaking VesselofIllusion-JP-Anime-DM.png | Vessel of Illusion BurstBreath-JP-Anime-DM.png | Burst Breath SoulDemolition-JP-Anime-DM.png | Soul Demolition Category:Anime card galleries